godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
King Caesar
King Caesar 'is a founding and current member of the [[Earth Defenders|'Earth Defenders]] and was formerly known as the Guardian of Okinawa over a thousand years ago. During a battle against Megalon, he was put into a coma before being reawakened by Lucy Casprell to help Godzilla fight off the Trilopods. Appearance King Caesar's appearance is inspired by a shisa, a beast resembling a combination of a lion and a dog. His snout is dinosaur-like with a mouth full of sharp teeth. His eyes are brown, but have a faint red glow in them, and his ears are normally bent like a dogs, but shoot up when aggravated. The upper half of his body in covered in gold fur and its lower half has fur only on its legs and tail. His skin is brick-like and he has long claws. The top of his head has a crown-like protrusion on it with a green gem in the center. After becoming a member of Fairy Tail King Caesar is given a Guild Mark. His is red and is on his right shoulder. Personality King Caesar is normally very calm and often displays a serious personality, but is also very kind and protective of his comrades. He also has a slight friendly rivalry with Rodan. However, when he was reminded of the destruction of his home by Megalon during his battle against Gabara, he has been shown to enter a berserker-like state, in which he became much more ruthless and even attacked his own comrades when he envisioned Megalon in their place. History King Caesar was artificially created by the royal Azumi family when an unidentified royal soldier sacrificed his soul to be placed into a large golem, giving birth to the monster. At some point after his creation, he met Gabara when he attempted to attack a small village outside the Ryukyu Kingdom and defeated him in combat, knocking him off a small cliff only to disappear. He also encounter Manda at some point, while Manda was being attack by humans and so fought back, King Caesar came to stop and managed to clear up the misunderstanding and even gotten to know her. Many years later, the Ryukyu Kingdom was attacked by Megalon and King Caesar intercepted him and tried to fight him off. However, he eventually flew into a rage when he witnessed the hundreds of deaths caused by their battle and brutally fought back against Megalon near the coast. However, a Cryog ship ended up crash landing near the them and King Caesar was swallowed up in a tsunami and was supposedly killed, but some believed that he survived and was simply waiting for his chance to awaken so he could redeem himself. Synopsis Devonian Arc King Caesar first appears in a flashback when the Shobijin explain to Lucy Casprell the history of many of Terra's monsters and was seen battling Megalon until his supposed demise when he was swallowed up by a tsunami caused by an unknown object from space, which turned out to be a Cryog ship. King Caesar is also featured in the 'Land' monsters section of a mural on Infant Island. Trilopod War Arc In 2014, King Caesar appears in a vision that Lucy Caprell has when she touches the hands Minette and Mallory. He appears in the vision along with Godzilla, Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra in a destroyed city getting attacked by Cryog ships. King Caesar appears again when the Shobijin explain to Lucy and Steven Woods that they must find him in order to fight off the army of Trilopods invading the planet and save the other Earth monsters. After locating him imprisoned in a cliff side near the coast of Okinawa, he awakens and protects Lucy and her team from Battra and supposedly kills the evil psychic twins, Minette and Mallory. He later allows himself to be captured by the Trilopods and is brought aboard their hive, where he frees the other captured Earth Kaiju and leads them into battle alongside Godzilla against the army of Trilopod hybrids. He decapitates as Trilopod/Kamacuras Hybrid and rips a Trilopod/Rodan Hybrid in half. After Magita appeared and overwhelmed the group, he had his power absorbed by Godzilla when he unlocked his Burning Mode and killed Magita. After the battle was over, he and the other Kaiju followed Godzilla out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Some time after the battle, King Caesar rallied with the other Earth monsters behind Godzilla and formed the Earth Defenders. He and Manda reunite after a thousand years as she is being introduced to the other Earth Defenders, King Caesar talks with her about their last encounter with each other thousands of years ago. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from Brisbane, he is seen listening to Godzilla when he explains that there may be an evil group of Kaiju roaming about until SpaceGodzilla appears with the Earth Conquerors. Just as the two factions are about to battle, they are then sucked up by a magic circle that appears in the sky and is sent to Earth Land. He later returns along with the other Earth Defenders and helps Godzilla and the mages of Fairy Tail fight off the Dark Guilds Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. He is later seen with the other Earth Defenders when Godzilla explains who they are and that they might not the only Kaiju faction in Earth Land. Later, after Makarov Dreyar welcomes the Earth Defenders into the guild and gives them their guild marks, he sits with the other Earth Defenders and some of the core members of Fairy Tail when the Shobijin show them Godzilla's memories and is among the others shocked when they claim that they still want them in their guild. He then participates in the bar fight with other Defenders and members of Fairy Tail. The next day, he is sitting with Manda, Mothra Lea, Mothra Leo, The Shobijin, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser and Lisanna Strauss. He and Manda talking with Gray and Juvia when Wendy Marvell approaches them and asks him and Manda about where Rodan is and they could not tell Carla where she is going. later that day, he is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail, getting yelled at by Carla when he keeps Wendy's where-about a secret as he promised the young Dragon Slayer. Tenrou Island Arc The following week, King Caesar is seen on the stage with the other Earth Defenders when Makarov announces the entries for the S-Class Wizard Trials and joins Gray and Loke's group. While he is with the Fairy Tail mages, he states that he is hoping to face Rodan during the trial as they had a bet to see which of them are as strong as Godzilla. One week later, King Caesar, Gray and Loke meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. While on the boat ride over to the island, he questions Gray about his stripping habit until they arrive on the island. After Freed Justine's magic barrier wares off from the boat King Caesar, Gray and Loke use Gray's Ice-Make Magic to travel to the island. When they reach the island, he and their group encounter Wendy, Mest and Rodan and he is able to defeat the later before witnessing Gray and Loke use sour plums to defeat Wendy, much to his confusion. Later, he and the other Defenders who pass the first round leave for the base camp when Makarov announces that the passing teams will no longer need their Kaiju partners. As the Earth Defenders are making their way to the base camp, King Caesar tells the others about his battle with Rodan and comments on Elfman and Evergreen's trick on Mirajane. He is also surpised that Manda didn't win. Suddenly they sense a dark force nearby and Godzilla sends him and the others off to find the other mages. Later, he and Varan locate Gray, Loke, Cana and Lucy, who are fighting against Caprico and Gabara and he fights against the latter. Although they were evenly matched through most of the fight, Gabara cheated and shocked him unconscious; he then found himself having a flashback of the destruction of the Ryukyu Kingdom by Megalon. As Gabara is about to attack the others, King Caesar reawakens in a berserker-mode and brutally beats Gabara, snapping his arm in the process before knocking him off a cliff with his Solar Beam, much to the shock and horror of his allies. He then turns against the others and attacks them. While King Caesar faces Loke and Cana, he is suddenly retrained by Varan, Lucy and Gray. Varan tries to snap him out of his berserk-mode but King Caesar breaks free from being restrained and pounces upon Varan and charges up with another Solar Beam until he suddenly begins to hear voices from his original creator, Queen Azumi, and regains his sanity before falling unconscious. He later is carried away by Varan when Loke decides to fight Caprico on his own and then is later carried off when the team decide to split up. When Varan meets up with Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Rodan, Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily, King Caesar is placed beside an unconscious Makarov as Wendy proceeds to use her Healing Magic on him. While King Caesar is being patch-up, Godzilla explains his origins to the mages. While Godzilla and the others head to the base camp, King Caesar is left with Doranbolt to watch over him. King Caesar is soon awakened by the shaking of the falling Tenrou Tree, he asks Doranbolt what is going on but he disappears. King Caesar turns to see the Tenrou tree and realizes what is happening. Abilities Refractory Eyes: '''King Caesar's most noticeable ability is his ability to draw the energy beams of enemy monsters into his eyes, and fire it back at the target. He used this technique to redirect Gabara's Power Horn back at him. '''Prism Eyes: '''Different from his Refractory Eyes, King Caesar gathers his own energy into his eyes and fires a pinkish-red beam of energy from each of them. '''Prism Pulse: King Caesar can gather a large amount of energy into his hands in a sphere and tosses it at his opponents. He used this technique in his battle with Rodan in the S-Class Wizard Trials and Gabara. Solar Beam: '''King Caesar has the ability to transform raw solar energy into a searing beam of lightning and fire it from his mouth. This attack was first used to defeat Gabara in their battle, blasting the conqueror off a cliff. '''Immense Strength: King Caesar possesses formidable speed, strength and agility, enabling him to perform various martial arts techniques, making him a formidable foe in close quarters combat. He is strong enough to rip Trilopods apart with his own hands. In his Berserk-mode he was strong enough to break Gabara's arm with ease and to hold Varan to ground. '''Immense Durability: '''Being created from a golem, King Caesar's body is rock solid and is able to horrible beatings before going down. Even his fur is thick and durable enough to be able to protect himself from projectiles and energy based attacks. He was able to physically survive a giant tsunami wave but still left him in a coma. In his Berserk-mode, he was able to withstand the magic attacks of Gray, Lucy, Cana and Loke. '''Enhanced Speed: '''King Caesar is one of the fasted Kaiju on land and mostly uses his speed and impressive agility to employ his martial arts skills in combat. He was fast enough to easily outrun Battra's Prism Beams without breaking a sweat. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Being a master in martial arts techniques, King Caesar is able to easily conserve his energy in order for him to be able to face multiple foes without getting fatigue. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Land Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju